1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of removing malicious code from a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly various forms of malicious code, such as spyware and computer viruses, protect their presence on computer systems using a variety of stealth and persistence techniques. These techniques actively prevent detection and removal of the malicious code from a running system.
To remove the malicious code, a clean boot is typically required. Unfortunately, there are many complications associated with a clean boot. The host computer system's BIOS must be configured properly and the clean boot media, e.g., a floppy disk, CD or DVD, must be available and used.